Meet Me In The Night
by XxJe-ne-sais-pasxX
Summary: It was not merely yesterday the changeling had set his sights on the young half-demon. He had fallen for her many ago, but had never really found the valiancy to "do the maning up", as his Tameranian friend, Starfire had often suggested, until recently, where Raven and Logan have been meeting in secret in the quiet nights of Jump City... *Chapter Fic! ReadxReview! :
1. Chapter 1

The silence of the black night surrounded the changeling. It truly comforted him, the peacefulness of the late night Jump City. He waited amongst the rooftop of Titan's Tower, beneath the soft drizzle of rainfall, beneath the pale moonlight that cut through the ebony sky. He would wait forever for her, the one beauty in his life, the girl that had matured him and fought with him, side by side in hundreds of battles.

His ears perked to the sound of footsteps slipping through the door and approaching him. He dared not turn to the sound; the anxiousness that built within his core was his favorite part of meeting with her late at night—it almost made him feel like he was in a stealthy relationship. The footsteps paused directly behind him—he could hear her breathing now—he could practically taste her skin… She wrapped her arms about his waistline and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"You're late," he murmured. She could sense a smile play on his lips so she whispered,

"First time for everything," and began to plant kisses on the small of his back. The changeling closed his eyes and crooned to this.

"Mmm, thank God I didn't wear a shirt…"

The young girl chuckled and moved in closer until her breasts were against his back. Her hands traced patterns upon his chest and her body was beginning to drive him senseless. Logan happily sighed and abruptly turned around to finally face her.

"I wish you understood how beautiful you are to me," he whispered. His emerald orbs gazed into hers as he grasped her waist.

"Hold me." She stated as he moved in to kiss her. When their lips met, oh, how the sparks began! She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer until every part of their bodies were connected. Logan concentrated his tongue on her mouth, pleading for entry. When she willingly obliged, the two felt their blood begin to boil. Logan wanted to take her immediately, but he knew that now was not likely the time. Instead, his hands curved around her ass and onto her thighs. He lifted her unto his hips and began to kiss her neck. She moaned at this and curled her hands into his green locks.

He passionately slammed her into the wall, not enough to hurt her, but enough to turn them both on even further… How he wanted her to say his name… but surely if she did, he would have to take her. She would have to _beg_ him to stop if she wasn't quite ready.

"Logan," she began. "Logan say my name,"

That wasn't what he was expecting. But he smiled and kissed her lips once more.

"Raven..."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I totally forgot to introduce this story as well as myself before posting it! XD Haiii, I'm XxJe-ne-sais-pasxX as you can see, haha. This is my first fic, under this pen name, and I'd just like to go ahead and let yall know that I totally own nothing to do with DC comics, or the Teen Titans. Just this piece(: ReadxReview please! It'll warm mah heart 3 :D Btw! I can't promise when exactly I will update because I get writer's block like a blood clot if I work under pressure o: Plus you have no idea how much homework I've been having. ;_; So anyway, without further adieu, XD I mean, "ado" (sometimes I get French words mixed with English ones lol) Chapter Deux! :D **

The sun's rays bled through the half demon's window in the early hours of the morning. Raven stretched and yawned, and was in a particularly wonderful mood this morning due to the night before with Garfield Logan; meeting the changeling in the night had become second nature to the both of them, despite the fact that they weren't actually _seeing_ one another. They had agreed to experiment a bit before falling deep into the spectacle of _romance_.

A knock at Raven's door was followed by a familiar, chimey voice.

"Friend Raven, friend Cyborg has prepared the breakfast, and boyfriend Robin is awaiting your arrival!"

Holy crap, had she slept in? Cyborg never made breakfast until ten am sharp! Raven glanced at the clock beside her bed to see that her thoughts were true. "Alright Starfire, I'll be there shortly."

Raven got out of bed and left for the bathroom to take a quick shower, and to brush her teeth and hair. She stripped down and turned the water on, and when the hot liquid hit her body it smoothly massaged her muscles, the small of her back. The water was embracing…almost like the arms of Garfield… And suddenly he was there, his hands tracing every inch of her body, pulling her against him…kissing her neck—

_Stop. _Raven, interrupting her wandering mind, shut off the water abruptly, and wrapped herself in a towel. She just couldn't let her emotions get too rowed up, or else she could seriously hurt someone, and she'd never forgive herself if she did. Although her father Trigon was truly and absolutely defeated, she couldn't relish on the fact that she had _some _control over her unpredictable powers. She couldn't _feel_ as much as she wanted to, and it was the only reason she hadn't yet given herself to Logan. The demoness sighed, and after getting dressed, went down to join the others.

The changeling could hear her footsteps nearing as he took a bite out of his tofu-eggs and idly sipped at nearly expired soy-milk. He was _so_ in love with Raven, and he knew it, but he was simply terrified to even _think _of things such as that; he knew that someone as beautiful and as graceful as she could never love a, yes, matured, but a green, animalistic, man such as himself. Logan figured he was lucky enough to sneak around with her in the night, not unlike some stealthy villain in a movie. He had to admit, he was literally having the time of his life with Raven, and he would be sure to make it so that nothing would come between them.

"Raven." Robin's perky voice pulled the changeling out of his thoughts.

"Good morning," she chimed to everyone, delicately levitating to an open seat across from Beast Boy. For the first time since the night before, her amethyst orbs slowly, and discreetly, glanced up from beneath black lashes into the peridot eyes of the man before her. Ever so slightly, the corners of her lips stretched upward, only enough for the changeling's acute senses to catch. The sight of her smile made his heart skip an entire beat.

_"Titans GO!" _The familiar chant of the boy wonder hovered in the air of the streets of Jump City—Cinderblock was on a rampage of demolition, tossing aside buses like toys, smashing at buildings until they collapsed. The Titans gracefully separated; Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy took the skies, Robin and went Cyborg head on, from the ground. Cyborg let Cinderblock have it, with his new and improved sonic cannon, which was followed by a heavy rain of starbolts from the tameranian above. Robin and Beast Boy did a boastingly incredible double team attack, involving discs and BB in the form of a T-Rex.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" cried Raven as she hurled a consecutive amount of trucks at Cinderblock, forcing the powerful creature to its knees. Robin proceeded to move in on the opportunity, but Cinderblock was one step ahead, and heavily swatted him backwards into an unprepared Starfire.

_"Raven, look out!" _Logan shouted as Cinderblock launched himself a good 20 feet into the air, coming down full force with the arms of sledgehammers! Cyborg met Cinderblock in midair, taking him down right before he reached her. _Thank God,_ the changeling thought as he shape shifted into a boa constrictor, and wrapped himself around the fearsome opponent. Within these constrains Cinderblock struggled, but finally, the Titans were able to contain him and bring him down. It was a long effort, but well worth saving their beloved, Jump City.

His icy eyes watched behind his mask as the Titans walked away with their victory. It wouldn't be long before he could get his way—before he could have the half-demon, Raven.

**Well, there was a miserable attempt at a cliffie XD I know, I know, it failed. Lol but who is this mysterious masked man? ;D Read on to find out! :D ReadxReview por favor! :) Also, btw this was my first attempt at a fight scene XD Tell me what I could do to make the future ones better. One more thing, I have no idea when I'll be updating XD I'm sorry! But I can promise that it'll at **_**least **_**be once every month. –Je-ne-sais-pas out!3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! :) Je-ne-sais-pasxX here! I realize that my previous chapter was TOTALLY RUINED! ;-; There were like, little scene breaks on my rough copy, but when I posted it, the following symbol, - , was discarded! So I'll just break with consecutive x's. From now on, whenever you see them, you know what it means(: Thanks to all who have written reviews! You guys are my strength! 3 One more thing! I see people are now trying to predict what's gonna go down :D Do you understand how happy it makes me to see people care about where my lil ole fic goes? SO. HAPPY. Haha, SO! Here's Chapter 3!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Her hands traced every inch of his back as he laid his head upon her breasts. He had never felt what she made him feel—and to say he felt incredible would be an understatement. His jade locks fell upon her chest and so she ran her fingers through his hair, over and over, listening to him practically _purr_ with content. His hands relaxed upon her hips, and his body relaxed upon hers. It felt so right to be there—her curves seemed to be that of puzzle, fitting so perfectly together with his own. He wanted this moment to last forever, he wanted to be with only her, for the rest of his days even—just as long as she so desired it, he would be hers…

This was the first time Raven had ever willingly invited anyone into her bedroom, so Logan found this to be a memory he wouldn't soon forget.

"Kiss me," Raven whispered as passionately as she could. Logan lifted himself to his hands and knees and from atop her said so very tenderly, "Babe, you don't have to ask," and met her lips with his own. Her arms embraced his neck and their entire beings lit, chemistry between them almost making it hard to breathe… Her heart was in knots and her thoughts in chaos.

There was something about the changeling, and she was not entirely sure what that might be, that made her feel so…so…she could not think of a word to describe it. But she loved the way he made her feel and she loved the way his pulse raced against her when she touched him—it was not unlike a romance novel of some sort and the two of them were loving every second of it.

Still, Raven truly wished she could determine what it was the green man made her feel inside—what got her blood boiling like no other ever had. Was it…_lo..._

_ Stop. _It couldn't be that! The demoness had promised herself long ago to never let herself…not again, after what had happened with Malchior … Her chest burned with sadness and pain as she recalled the moment in her past. Her lips tensed and the young lad noticed. He pulled away and asked,

"Raven? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, Garfield, I'm just…tired."

The changeling could tell a lie when he heard one, but decided she would share if she wanted to.

"Alright Raven, I'll let you get some sleep." Logan gingerly took her hands from his body and rose from her bed. He proceeded to _do the tucking in _as Starfire once suggested many women appreciated, and headed for the door.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight Raven…I…I love you." Without giving her a chance to respond, the changeling left her bedroom and headed for his own.

_He…he loves me? No, he can't mean that…Can he? Do I…do I love him too? _Raven pondered these thoughts in her mind for some time that night, before deciding to visit her other sides, _her emotions, _in Nevermore. Perhaps they could help determine what it was she truly felt for the changeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demoness was greeted by a very confused gathering of personas—all in different colored cloaks—Knowledge was arguing with Rude, Happy's voice was risen at Timid for being such a mess, Brave fought with Rage for dominance. This left wisdom as the only emotion that was silent, so Raven decided to speak to her first.

"What in the _hell_ is going on here?"

"I figured you'd be coming soon, Raven. But I'm sure you already know the answer to that question." Raven tried to compose herself—why did Wisdom have to be such a _know-it-all?_

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to play off the fact that her feelings were beginning to become so strong for the changeling.

"Raven, if you came here to better understand, you and I both know that you're going to have to be honest…"

The girl sighed at this. "Fine. I like him. So what?"

"_So_ you have created conflict by accepting this…"

"Don't listen to them Raven, he's a great guy!" Happy suddenly interrupted.

"If he's such a _great guy_, why is he making us hide our relationship?" Brave muttered.

"I don't think we should do this…" Timid sobbed. "I mean…what if he's only pretending…? Just like…like…"

"_Malchior."_ Rage spat the word out as though it were poison, her tone thickly saturated.

"_Stop. _All of you! Look, we're overthinking this…" Raven then proceeded to assure everyone that she would soon figure out what she should say to Beast Boy, especially since their next encounter would likely be in the morning.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Raven?" Rude asked.

"When are we ever sure?" she replied without making eye contact.

Soon however, all of her personas mutually agreed to wait for conversation tomorrow, and with that, the girl left her mind and was encountered by the familiar surroundings of her room. The demoness sighed and plopped face first to her bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"A lot of stress, eh?"

Raven froze. Her fingers gripped the bedsheets. A male voice in the darkness? Had he returned? Was Malchior truly back from the curse of which she had entrapped him? She'd always known the incantation wouldn't last forever—

"Relax, I wouldn't let that bastard within a thousand foot radius of you," the voice said. How did it know she was thinking of Malchior…? And it was unrecognizable—altered in some way, and it sounded quite strained…

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Raven's emotions had grown silent in wonder of the hidden being.

"Relax, it's just me, Sunshine." The voice emerged from the shadows of the demoness' room and Raven could sense a smile playing on the lips of Red-X behind his mask.

"Back off X, don't make me signal the other Titans!" Raven's hand began to glow with their infamous black aura. "You were foolish to come alone-"

"Cut it Sunshine—your power could take me out in a single blow. If you really wanted me gone, you'd have killed me already."

"Titans don't kill. And you have ten seconds to explain yourself—and…and how long have you been here?!"

"Relax, as soon as I saw you and green boy makin' out, I gave you your privacy."

Although she never knew why, there had always been something about Red-X that she found…well, not as alarming as other villains. She knew that if he were to ever show up without the intention of stealing that he usually meant no harm... Slowly, but surely, the power that surrounded her hands faded away.

"What do you want, X?"

"I _want _you to understand that I'm not like dragon breath or green bean. You can trust me-"

"Why would I trust _you? _You'd sell outa human being for jewelry!"

"_Priceless jewelry._" Red-X corrected, chuckling to himself. Something about him, Raven sensed, was off. "All true, Sunshine, except…I'd never sell _you _out."

Raven was not expecting such a response, but she sealed her walls shut before the words could sink in. "Look X, I don't know who you think you're fooling, but your ten seconds are up. Get lost before I wake the whole tower!"

"Sunshine…I can see that I'm not the best guy. In fact, all of Jump City knows that. But see, I…I need your help…" Red-X stepped forward to reveal he had been holding his chest. He steadily began to strip off his uniform, first unzipping the top section of his suit.

"What do you think you are doing-" Raven grew immediately silent at the sight of a long, bleeding gnash upon X's belly. "Azar! _What the hell happened_?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Muahhaahaa cliffie :D Sorry for the wait! But as promised, I got this thing out before the month was over XD! :D Anyway just wanted to make a big shout out to those that reviewed! You know I love y'all, right?! You guys keep me going! You are the coal, **_**the fuel**_** to my fire. XD Hahaa, well xxje-ne-sais-pasxx OUT! :) –See you next month! (which is just in a few days lol)**


End file.
